¿Crees que me aprovecho de ti?
by mrshodgins
Summary: Astrid oye a unas chicas decir que se aprovecha de Hipo y le preocupa que él también lo piense... No juzgueis por el summary que es muy penoso lo se pero leedlo y juzgarlo vosotros mismos...


**Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo FF solo que esta vez no es de DCS ni de C.L esta vez será de C.E.A.T.D. o H.T.T.Y.D (**Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón** o How To Train Your Dragon) que ya os lo dije que estaba pensando en escribir uno... **

**Bueno información pre-lectura es un pequeño oneshot post-película **Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón** 2. Obviamente es un oneshot AstridxHipo los nombres están en español así que si os extrañan es por eso y DISFRUTAR DE LA LECTURA**

**Ahh por cierto... Nada me pertenece salvo la trama y las tres chicas al azar del pueblo sin nombre.  
><strong>

**Ahora si... ¡Disfrutad de la lectura y espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Crees que me aprovecho de ti?<span>**

Había pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Hipo fue nombrado líder, desde que Valka había vuelto a la isla y desde que Estoico lamentablemente falleció. La boda entre Hipo y Astrid se acercaba y seria en un par de semanas y era el único tema del que se hablaba, sobre cómo sería la celebración y sobretodo se hablaba sobre la pareja que se iba a casar aunque no todo lo que decían no eran cosas buenas.

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la isla de Mema así que obviamente estaba nublado. Los dragones volaban libremente por el cielo atravesando las nubes con sus jinetes encima de ellos y cada vikingo que no estaba volando en su dragón se dedicaba hacer su labor habitual.<p>

Astrid había ido a cortar leña para la hoguera de su casa y también para la de Hipo ya que hacía un poco de frío y cuando salió del bosque y se dirigía a la aldea se encontró con unas jóvenes de su misma edad hablando justo en frente del gran salón y realmente no le sorprendió que hablaran de Hipo o ella ya que llevaban semanas hablando todo el mundo sobre ella, Hipo o sobre los dos pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue lo que decían. Una joven con el pelo pelirrojo largo y rizado tenía toda la cara salpicada de pecas y los ojos color marrón oscuro dijo con voz soñadora:

- Hipo con el paso de los años se ha vuelto más guapo, más fuerte y confiado y al verle llorar por lo de su padre y abrazar a su madre lo hizo aún más dulce… Aunque eso no tiene mucho de vikingo pero sigue siendo un chico increíble…

Una chica con el pelo color negro carbón recogido en dos trenzas largas y con los ojos color verde oscuro dijo en el mismo estado de ensoñación:

- Sí… Y ahora que es jefe podremos verlo mucho más…

Astrid hervía de celos no sentía tanta rabia desde hacía mucho tiempo e iba a ir allí donde estaban esas idiotas y les diría que Hipo era su prometido haber si les quedaba claro y que la quería a ella y no a ellas; pero una chica pálida con el pelo rubio, largo, liso y suelto y sus ojos eran de un color gris como las nubes del cielo dijo algo que realmente la sorprendió:

- Sí… Y estaría con una de nosotras si no fuera por esta hija de troll de Astrid…

Astrid se quedó totalmente helada al escuchar eso y la pelirroja dijo dándole la razón:

- Ya ves… Pero si es obvio que se aprovecha de que él ya que el pobre está loco por ella…

La chica del pelo negro dijo:

- Es verdad… Lleva aprovechándose de él durante cinco años…

La rubia asintió y dijo con envidia:

- No le hace caso durante sus primeros catorce años de existencia y se convierte en el domador de dragones y en el héroe de la isla y de repente se siente atraída por él y le besa y ahora que ha sido nombrado jefe se casa con él…

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación y dijo:

- Pobre Hipo se va a casar con una borde que no lo quiere en absoluto…

La pelinegra dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa:

- Sí pero cuando se dé cuenta de que no es oro todo lo que reluce vendrá directo a nuestros brazos…

Y se echaron a reír las tres mientras entraron dentro del gran salón. Astrid se quedó quieta observando el sitio donde habían estado las chicas que habían dicho que se aprovechaba de Hipo cosa que no era cierta pero y si había más personas que lo pensaban y si Hipo también lo empezaba pensar y la dejaba antes de casarse… Ante tal pensamiento las manos le fallaron y dejo caer la madera, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a correr hacia casa de Hipo necesitaba decirle que ella no se aprovechaba de él.

* * *

><p>Entró en la casa de Hipo sin siquiera llamar ya que pasaba tanto tiempo allí que prácticamente era su casa, estaba vacía al menos la planta baja eso quería decir que Valka había ido a volar un poco, subió las escaleras corriendo y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Hipo, esperó unos instantes e Hipo le abrió y le dijo sonriendo:<p>

- Hola

Ella le dijo tristemente:

- Hola…

Y entró como si fuera su cuarto, Hipo se acercó a ella y le intentó dar un beso en los labios pero ella solo giró la cabeza evitando el beso Hipo preocupado preguntó:

- ¿Astrid que pasa?

Ella le contestó simplemente con voz triste y apagada:

- Nada…

Al final una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Hipo al ver la lágrima se la secó con su pulgar y entonces apoyó su mano en su mejilla. Astrid le dio un suave manotazo a su mano apartándola le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacía la chimenea donde se encontraba Desdentado durmiendo plácidamente. Astrid quería decirle lo que pasaba pero no encontraba la manera de decírselo ni el valor necesario para decirlo.

Hipo se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y la cogió firmemente por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que quedara enfrente de él y la miró fijamente y le preguntó con seriedad:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Astrid le miró fijamente a los ojos color esmeralda que tenían una mirada suplicante, y ahora no podía mentirle ni aunque lo intentará con todas las fuerzas del mundo y ambos lo sabían. Astrid suspiró derrotada y las lágrimas empezaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas y le dijo con una tristeza notable en su voz:

- ¿Crees que me aprovecho de ti?

Hipo confundido preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

Astrid dijo con firmeza y dureza:

- Contesta a la pregunta ¿Lo crees o no?

Hipo aún aturdido preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Astrid le contó lo ocurrido y Astrid preguntó una vez más con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas:

- ¿Lo crees o no? Pero antes quiero que sepas que llevo enamorada de ti desde antes de que te convirtieras en el orgullo de Mema y en Hipo el héroe…

Hipo empezó a decir:

- Astrid yo no creo que te aproveches de mí porque cada vez que me besas o te beso yo a ti notó… ¡¿Espera que?!

Astrid al darse cuenta que había admitido en voz alta que llevaba enamorada de Hipo desde hace más de cinco años se ruborizó y bajó la mirada y Hipo preguntó sorprendido:

- ¿De verdad estabas enamorada de mí antes de que te enseñará a Desdentado?

Astrid solo asintió e Hipo preguntó una vez más:

- ¿Desde cuándo?

Ella explicó:

- Desde los nueve años… Pero yo intentaba convencerme que no era cierto porque eras muy distinto a mí y porque eras…

Hipo acabo la frase:

- "Hipo el inútil"

Astrid asintió y continuó:

- Durante el entrenamiento me preocupaba realmente por ti aunque no se notará pero cuando empezaste a superarme mi amor hacia ti se fue convirtiendo en celos y pensaba que por fin había logrado deshacerme de esos sentimientos hacia ti pero luego paso esto…

Y señaló a Desdentado con ambas manos quien ya se había despertado y los observaba fijamente y dijo:

- Y me mostraste el autentico Hipo que hizo que me enamorara locamente...

Hipo la miró sonriendo y le dijo:

- Si antes ya tenía claro que me querías de verdad ahora aún más

Astrid le sonrió también pero Hipo frunció el ceño cosa que hizo que Astrid se preocupara y dijo:

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo has preguntado si tu ya sabías que no te aprovechabas de mi?

Astrid dijo mirando al suelo con vergüenza:

- Temía que alguien te lo dijera, me dejaras y acabaras con una de esas chicas...

Hipo se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso pero ella no lo rechazó como el anterior es más ella entreabrió la boca esperando el beso y se dieron un beso corto y lento y Hipo le dijo:

- Te quiero mucho

Astrid sonrió y le dijo:

- Y yo a ti tambien

Y Hipo le besó primero la nariz luego la frente y por último la sien y se abrazaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Así acaba... Adoro los finales felices se nota? ;)) Espero que os haya gustado ya que es mi primer FF de esta pelicula y de esta pareja y espero de verdad que os haya gustado... <strong>

**Bueno un gran beso y ya nos leeremos por ahí :)) por cierto dejadme vuestros reviews asi sabré que no lo he hecho tan mal... :)) ;))**


End file.
